Kyler Foxxe
About Kyler is a generally tough bad boy that moves in during the teenage chapter. Kyler has a good heart despite his tough exterior, and he will do anything to stand up for what he believes. He, like Damion and Jet, struggles with a tobacco addiction. Kyler is close with the bullies, though he doesn't seem to care to be mean. He tries to mediate the teenagers to keep the group strong, and leads the group next to Max. In the beginnings of the high school , it is mentioned that Kyler is an extremely intelligent student, getting a 90% average in his previous year. Because of the circumstance in the teen year, Kyler, Jay, Jet and Damion were all held back to the 11th grade despite being seventeen. Kyler has no family, and therefore lives with Jet, Damion and Jay in Damion's house. One of Kyler's favorite things to call everyone is 'Kid' no matter how old they are. He is voiced by Daniel Guadagnino. Appearance Kyler appears with lavender hair and an orange '47' t-shirt. He is said to be very tall and an athletic build due to his formerly sports-oriented background Relationships Piroline Piroline and Kyler have been best friends since they were children, and in some scenarios, Kyler falls in love with her. His love is often portrayed as one sided. Aris While Aris and Kyler don't appear close, they have their differences and fight every now and again. Kyler seems to be one of the only ones to understand Aris, and therefore the they get along at times as well. Kyler and Aris become really close friends within the span of the years that they share a town. Jet Jet is Kyler's best friend next to Damion, and the two are rather close. They often go for coffee together, and occasionally play games together. When they were younger, Kyler and Jet lived together but were kicked out when they were fourteen. Damion Damion is often portrayed as Kyler's foil yet his equal. Both are very large leader figures, which cause for them to occasionally battle over who is the most correct. Damion appears rather mean to begin with, and he opens up to be rather kind, but Kyler tries to force himself to be mean but is always rather kind. Max Ky and Max compliment each other very well in the high school plot line. Kyler and Max provide a strong support in the group of teenagers, Kyler being the sarcastic one, and Max sugar-coating things, they make the perfect leaders to march to victory. They're often seen backing each other up, and they're implied to become friends shortly after the events of the high school plot line. Trivia * Kyler has a falcon shaped tattoo on his back. * Kyler has never had a girlfriend before (Unlike Jet, Jay and Damion) * His romance path was the first ever to be completely written * Kyler was formerly the love interest of Piroline * Kyler is said to love coffee culture- and loves ordering various coffee drinks and flavors. * In his artwork, his eyes took longer than any other part of his body. * He doesn't care if people call the cafe too 'feminine' for him. It's his man cave. * Kyler's sexuality is unknown. Category:Love interest Category:Main character Category:Husband Category:Male Characters